Eizō Hakusho
Eizou Hakusho refers to the OVAs for YuYu Hakusho. Unlike most OVAs however, these mainly consisted of clip shows of battles with the character's image songs playing in the background (i.e. Wild Wind and Tasogare ni se wo Mukete). There are some video shorts that show what happened to everybody. Mu Mu (Dream Dream) Hakusho: Nightmare Hakusho Yusuke has several strange dream sequences, including ones in which he is married to Botan, his bosses are Hiei and Kurama and another in which Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama are in the army against Keiko and Shizuru. Photo Explanation of the picture in Sayonara Bye Bye. Yukina refuses to be in the picture as it will "steal her soul", while Yusuke and Keiko argue. Kurama and Yusuke forcibly drag Hiei into the shot. Interview Koto attempts to interview Team Urameshi (who are all silent and ready for battle) but is frightened by their answers. When Kurama starts exuding the aura of his Yoko form, she runs away, and is pelted by trash thrown by the audience for her failure. Episode 1 Koenma is busy stamping papers, while Botan asks him for permission to leave to the human world. As she leaves, Koenma complains that his cameo doesn't have enough lines. Episode 2 Koenma reflects upon and narrates the first season while giving brief bios of the main four, while ignoring Kuwabara, causing him to complain. Episode 3 At Yusuke's ramen stand, Keiko visits. Keiko finds it delicious and points out its the first time she tried his cooking. Yusuke tells her he would cook for her everyday, making Keiko blush (which she denies repeatedly). Kuwabara and Yukina visit as well, while Yusuke reads a magazine with Koto, Juri, and Ruka. When Kuwabara says the two of them could take over the Yukimura restaurant, Keiko blushes once more and is so annoyed she doesn't even try to hide it. Episode 4 It is revealed that a year has passed since the Demon World barrier was put down. Genkai is still healthy. Everyone from the previous episode, along with Shizuru, Kurama, and Botan have come. They discuss having some backup force due to conflicts that may occur between demons and humans, while Kuwabara swears to protect Yukina. Botan shows off several photos she took in the Dark Tournament as they reminisce. As Yusuke wonders how Chu, Jin, and the others are, Kurama explains they are all training for the next tournament, while Yusuke can't wait to fight them again. Episode 5 Mukuro reveals Hiei has run off somewhere, possibly to train alone. Mukuro's father-plant hybrid can be seen in her room (showing the manga events with her father are canon to the anime as well) and she is wearing Hiei's tear stone necklace- evidence that Hiei likely intends to return at some point or other. Yusuke reflects upon his battles with Sensui . Episode 6 At Genkai's house Hiei attempts to return Yukina's tear stone to her, claiming her brother is probably dead. Yukina tells him to keep it with an understanding smile (implying she has figured out and accepted the identity of her brother). Genkai tells Hiei that his sister is not a child anymore. Episode 7 Yukina joins the others. The whole group decide to go to the "Beach of memory" in which the first kiss between Yusuke and Keiko occurred (technically second, but they weren't around during the first). Episode 8 Hiei joins the group, who reenact a scene in the last anime opening. They all stare at the sea and talk about its beauty. Hiei and Kuwabara start bickering as usual. Hiei mocks Kuwabara for being an ass-kisser to Yukina, Kuwabara (whose shocked to see Hiei behind him) mocks Hiei by implying his relationship with Mukuro is romantic. Botan talks about how much she's missed their squabbles. The scene shifts to the second Makai tournament, where the main four are in their Dark Tournament outfits (Yusuke is in his sleeveless shirt and martial artist pants, Hiei and Kurama are in their Chinese outfits, and Kuwabara is in his Bōsōzoku coat). Koto and George are the announcers, and silhouettes of Chu, Jin, and Suzuki can be seen (the other two are featureless but presumably Toya and Shishiwakamaru). Koto announces that the second tournament begins, and Yusuke yells "Let's go!" as the main four walk forward, ending the series. Trivia *Kuwabara entered the Makai tournament, despite him having pure human blood. Category:Media